


Feel Again | Dog Days

by kdencayden



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dog Days are Over, M/M, Mash-up, Songfic, america's got talent, feel again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdencayden/pseuds/kdencayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Michael wanted to do was audition for America's Got Talent. He thought his audition was going fine, until some stupid brunette literally crashes into it, forcing him to share the limelight. His career could take off, but now, it's their career. </p><p>Also known as that one where Gavin turns Michael's solo into a duet without telling him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Again | Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> The song Michael and Gavin sing is: http://youtu.be/Qvmi9yL5Fdw

This was it, he'd finally made it. The host of the show greets him, asks him a few typical questions, why did he want to win, who was there cheering him on, stuff like that. Michael answers, he thinks, things are kind of a blur. He's so nervous, he could puke, especially as he's ushered out to the stage, told to stand on the X.

"Hello, and what's your name?" One of the judges smiles at him.

"I'm uh..." Michael nervously fiddles with his hair, pushing the curls from his face. "I'm Michael."

"Hello, Michael. How old are you?" An easy enough question.

"Twnety-six."

"And what will you be doing for us today?"

"I'm going to..." He never realized how bright the lights would be, and he squints, glare intense on his glasses. "I'm gonna sing."

"Awesome. Best of luck to you." Michael gestures to the sound technician to start his music, and takes a deep breath.

 _"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face. I've been everywhere and back, trying to replace everything that I had, 'til my feet went numb, praying like a fool that's been on the run. Heart's still beating, but it's not working. It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring. I reached out, trying to love, but I feel nothing. Yeah, my heart is numb."_

The judges are watching with polite disinterest, and Michael's voice nearly breaks as he realizes he's not going to make it through. Over the din of the music, he can hear a voice pockmarked by accent. "Bugger all!" And a crash, a slender brunette tumbling out onto the stage, mic in hand. He rises, fixing his hair, and the crowd starts to cheer. The judges visibly perk up, but Michael tries to ignore him, giving his best 'what the fuck are you doing?' face. The man, who Michael has never seen before in his life, gestures Michael to keep singing.

_"But with you, I feel again..."_

Raising the mic to his lips, the man starts singing as well, though his song doesn't match up with Michael's.

 _"Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father. Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers. Leave all your love and your longing behind, you can't carry it with you if you want to survive."_ He sings right over Michael's next lines, _"Yeah, with you, I can feel again."_ and even adds his own moronic oohing during the break. Michael stares him down angrily, but the man just smiles, and the crowd is eating them up.

 _"I can feel again."_ Michael gets into the man's face, and the brunette smiles right back at him, fearless. Michael's sure he's never hated someone more in his life. 

_"The dog days are over, the dog days are done! Can you hear the horses? Cause here they come!"_

Michael's got no choice. This man crashed his audition, but the crowd, and more importantly, the judges, are eating this up. He continues to sing, purposely staring into the other man's eyes, trying to convey the message of 'sing the right fucking song, damn it!' 

_"I'm feeling better ever since you've known me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me. I'm feeling better ever since you've known me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me."_ At this point, the moron, because indeed, he must be a moron, starts adding 'bums' to the back of Michael's singing, becoming a backup singer until he can find a good place to break in again. _"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been everywhere and back, trying to replace everything that I broke, 'til my feet went numb, praying like a fool just shy of a gun. Heart still beating, but it's not working. It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing. I reached out, trying to love, but I feel nothing. Oh, my heart is numb."_ Is that fuck _HOLDING_ Michael's hand? He must have a fucking death wish. _"But with you, I feel again. Yeah, with you, I can feel again."_

Michael actually sighs in relief as he once more sings under the brunette, as this time, the right words are coming out of the man's mouth. 

_"I'm feeling better ever since you've known me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me. I'm feeling better ever since you've known me. I was a lonely soul..."_

This time, cheering up, it's Michael that adds the ooh. 

_"The dog days are over, the dog days are done! Can you hear the horses? Cause here they come!" MotherFUCKER._

_"I can feel again! I'm feeling better ever since you've known me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me."_

_"I feel again!"_

Their songs go from completely different, to matching up, and the crowd is on their feet, cheering at the top of their lungs. 

_"I'm feeling better ever since you've known me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me."_ There's a slight break, and Michael catches his breath, watching the smiling idiot dance. He's not really a bad singer, in honesty. Worse people could have crashed his audition. 

_"I'm feeling better ever since you've known me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me."_

_Oh, fuck it._ The guy can sing his song, so Michael can at least return the favour. _"The dog days are over..."_

_"I feel again..."_

_"The dog days are over..."_

_"I feel again..._ yeah." 

The music ends, and the crowd absolutely loses it. Even the judges are on their feet, and Michael can't help but smile, squeezing the hand of the man who almost ruined everything.

Eventually, things calm down enough for the judges to speak. 

"Who are you?" With a laugh.

"Oh, I'm Gavin!" Finally, the British moron has a name. Gavin. It suits him.

"And you're Michael's...?" The question is purposely ambiguous, but the end is sort of implied.

"Boyfriend! I'm Michael's boyfriend!" He's _what?_ Michael feels his jaw drop. Not only has he never seen this guy before in his life, but he is absolutely not going to date him. Ever. Not if he were the only guy on Earth. Michael would rather go straight. "Isn't that right, Micoo?" 

He's absolutely butchered Michael's name with that stupid accent, but Michael has to nod, going along with what has to be the stupidest idea on the goddamn planet.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience begins to chant, and Gavin laughs. 

"Maybe once we make it to the finals! If we get through, that is..." He looks at the judges, worrying his lip.

"Well, you definitely have a yes from me!" One judge pipes up. "You guys have awesome chemistry!"

"It's a yes from me, too!" The second judge smiles.

"Well, boys, that's three yeses. You're going to Vegas." The crowd goes wild, even more so as Gavin squeals, giving Michael a tight hug that he's too stunned to return.

He's going to Vegas. He passed his audition. 

All he has to do now is ditch his new British boyfriend/back-up singer, and he might have a shot at winning America's Got Talent.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be extended, really, to show their journey through the levels of the show, and the growth of their relationship. Let me know if you'd like to see that, and I could definitely make that happen.


End file.
